


愤怒鸟与月光石

by 花に嵐 (c2h2wen0513)



Series: 花与暴风雨-新立海烈传 [7]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c2h2wen0513/pseuds/%E8%8A%B1%E3%81%AB%E5%B5%90
Summary: 一个收割机冲出国门走向世界的深井冰短篇x依然是跟着花岚的背景设定。马克的视频、诺亚的散步和苹果派、还有齐格的约战都是来自23.5的真实段子，不是我编的，虽然有的是对话内容还没有真实发生（ry）我家小可爱到底怎么回事的啊！！！（褒义）
Relationships: Shiraishi Kuranosuke/Fuji Shuusuke
Series: 花与暴风雨-新立海烈传 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657549
Kudos: 4





	愤怒鸟与月光石

总体来说，白石对于在W杯选手村的室友是乾这件事还是比较满意的。

鉴于出征队员的房间安排据说有三船教练的手笔，组合比较飘忽也就不足为奇——虽然201被拆散了有些可惜，但既然共享豪华套房的是幸村和迹部，小团体聚会依然不是问题（反正他们也并不能将植物带出国）。而小金的室友是在败组就以管孩子范围全国制霸出名的真田，那么至少一般的乱子都能被消灭在萌芽中。

与此同时，乾贞治本人可以说是一位模范室友：起居规律，没有废话，在健康养生的方面和他还有不少共同语言。除掉偶尔眼镜和摄像头的反光实在有点吓人，几乎称得上是无可挑剔——

而且，最重要的一点，这可是青学的情报专家啊。

“关于不二的情报？”

乾摸了摸手里绿封皮的笔记本：“不二的数据一向很难获取，尤其在U17期间，我想我掌握的情报并不会比身为他室友的幸村和你更多。不过，”熟悉的眼镜反光，“关于他最近的一些人际交往信息，我觉得你可能会感兴趣。”

白石突然有种自投罗网的不祥预感。

“澳洲赛结束之后，”乾摊开他的小本本，“马克·麦克雷戈约不二拍了个短视频，是他和米尔基·米尔曼表演单打，顺便介绍了一下三重回击，视频上传Yxxtube之后两天达成播放数破万——现在他在澳大利亚青网圈内也是名人了。”

“……”

“那对速攻双打选手对此都很高兴，听说不二喜欢喝咖啡，四处搜集了不少豆子送他。”

“……”

“诺亚·道尔吉亚好像也对他很感兴趣，最近时常有人碰见他们俩在公园散步。考虑到诺亚因为身体原因是在家里居住，我不认为这是偶然。”

“…………”

“另外，德国的齐格弗里德在表演赛后一直试图约战他，虽然都被拒绝了……鉴于Q.P.也对不二的转型表现出超乎寻常的关注，目前还不能确定这是个人行为还是德国队有意为之。……白石你脸色好像不太好，需要医疗班的帮助吗？”

“……不，我想我已经得到了所需的帮助。”

能好得起来吗，白石蔵之介在内心呐喊，我知道他受欢迎也不能受欢迎成这样吧！！！

齐格弗里德走进主餐厅，四下张望了几眼，很快就在不算密集的人群中发现了他的目标。

“喂！”他气势汹汹地跑过去，一巴掌按在桌面上，“找到你了！这次不许再跑了你一定得跟我打一场！”

不二捧着咖啡杯歪着头看他：“抱歉，你说什么我听不懂。”

用的是利利亚丹特·蔵兔座版标准外籍日语。

双手端满甜点从背后路过的丸井“噗”地喷笑出声，赶忙用胳膊肘推着不明所以的切原快步走开，几秒之后他们离去的方向传来哈哈大笑二重唱。

“骗谁呢！”齐格弗里德大叫，“我说的是英语！你明明和那些澳洲人聊得很好！”

附近的餐桌上憋不住的偷笑声更多了。

“抱歉，可是真的不行。”不二放下杯子，拿起手机看了看，随即轻快地端起用餐完毕的托盘，“我还和人有约，先失陪了，你还没吃饭吧？那桌子就让给你了，bon appétit~”

“等一下！”齐格弗里德伸手去抓对方的袖子，却被灵巧地闪开，红白相间的纤细身影几下就隐没在五花八门的队服组成的视线屏障里，只留下他对着一张空桌子和自己咕咕直叫的胃干瞪眼。

“……所以都把衣服弄得那么花干什么！还是我们的黑色好看！”他气愤地嘟囔着，一屁股坐了下来。

“抱歉，来得有点迟了。”

“没关系的，”水色卷发的少年坐在树荫下的长凳上，听到来人的声音，在夕阳中仰起头微微一笑，“我并不着急，更何况不二一定也有自己的理由。”

“那可不行，至少天黑之前我得送你回道尔吉亚先生那里去。”不二在诺亚身边坐下，“被一只小猎犬绊住了脚步。……说实话，稍微有一点点困扰。”

导盲犬“考拉”似乎对他的措辞有些不满，在脚边呜呜低叫了两声。

“因为你很好，受欢迎是理所当然的。”诺亚转过头，“马克和米尔基也都很喜欢你……当然我也是。”

“谢谢你，诺亚，但可能和你想象的不太一样，”不二轻轻摇了摇头，“你们是想和我做朋友——当然了，我很乐意，也很荣幸。而他不一样，他只是想一雪前耻而已，我是谁对他来说并不重要。……所以我觉得这没有意义，我没有那么多时间浪费在别人无聊的胜负心上。”

“……我好像明白你在说谁了，”诺亚抚摸着自家爱犬的脊背，“这确实对你来说有点麻烦。”

“不过，我们也并不是不在意胜负的哦？”他俏皮地冲不二眨了眨眼，“至少，我也很想和破解了我棋局的人再比试一次。不过就像你说的，不是现在。”

那双缺乏神采的淡蓝色眼睛令不二的心微微有些刺痛——即使是现在，他也时常会想起另外一个拥有相似眼神的人。一开始容许了澳洲棋手的接近也是因为这个，但就像现在彼此心知肚明的那样，在这段友谊里他们就只是他们本人而已。

“执棋的人可不是我，”他笑着摇头，“比排兵布阵的话应该找迹部才对。”

“你们的队长是个很厉害的选手，我承认，但那一场比赛里究竟谁是我的对手，我还是分辨得出的。”诺亚皱了皱鼻子，“而且他讲话真的很高傲，和你一点都不像，日本人不是应该很讲礼貌的吗？”

“迹部可不能拿来当成日本人的模范，他是在英国长大的。”不二被他突然撒娇一样的语气逗乐了，“说真的，找我你一定会失望，我是会下国际象棋，但下得并不好，也就是玩玩的水平……真的需要棋友有空我介绍迹部和白石和你认识，他们都很强的。”

“我很期待，但我也还是希望你也给我一个机会。”

“……我已经预见到了自己被完虐的未来……”

午餐时间，齐格弗里德再次锲而不舍地向日本队所在的片区发起冲锋，然而这次还没走出几步就被挡了下来。

“……干什么？”他面色不善地打量着面前三个日本人，迹部和幸村他是知道的（都是德国队的手下败将！），另外一个浅茶色头发的不认识；这不重要但这三人都比他高上那么一点，联手往面前一站挡得结结实实，他根本看不到要找的人在哪了。

“我们才想问你干什么，”当中的迹部抱着手，一口冷淡的英国腔，“要么停止骚扰不二，要么我们找主办方或者你们队长谈谈，嗯？”

“我找他是我跟他之间的事，和你们有什么关系！”齐格弗里德斜着眼瞟他们。

迹部嗤笑一声：“那是本大爷的队员，怎么跟本大爷没关系？”

“你给他造成了困扰，”幸村捻着外套的袖子微笑，“那就和我们有关系。”

白石在另一边拼命点头。

“你们还讲不讲道理——”

“出什么事了？”

一个他们都很熟悉的声音在齐格弗里德背后问。

他猛地转身——穿着德国队服的手塚国光站在他身后，手里还端着刚拿的空餐盘。

“这不是手塚吗。”迹部淡淡地说，幸村和白石也分别朝他点了点头。

手塚冲他们颔首示意。“发生什么了吗？”他又问。

“你们德国的队员一直在缠着不二向他约战，他很困扰。”这次是幸村温柔地开口，要不是亲眼所见，只看外表齐格弗里德完全想象不出这是个会拿赛点球去攻击别队国旗的狠角色，“我们希望他停止这样的行为。”

在场的所有人都从手塚看向齐格弗里德的眼神里读出了惊讶。

后者一瞬间流露出的心虚也很耐人寻味。

幸村和白石对视了一眼。

“管好你的队员，”迹部说，磁性的声音显得有点漫不经心，不是很熟悉的人绝对听不出下面弓弦般紧绷的张力，“我们彼此的时间都很宝贵。”

“谁要被这个日本人管！”齐格弗里德差点蹦了起来。

迹部扬起了眉头。

“就像你们所看到的，”手塚说，“我管不了他。和你不同，我不是德国的队长。”

“但你如果想约战，随时可以来找我，”他转向齐格弗里德，“不要去打扰……不二。”

——那个名字在舌尖滚了一圈，停顿了一下，才终于被吐出来。

空气瞬间变得紧张，就连三个日本人的眼神似乎也显得更不友好了；但这种若有若无的敌视并不是针对他，反而更多地指向他身后的手塚。

齐格弗里德的直觉告诉他，这里面一定有什么他不知道的原因。和手塚国光有关的，和这几个人还有不二周助的过去有关的……可他实在想不出来那会是什么。或许手塚和他的校友之间其实有矛盾？放在这个冷冰冰的家伙身上倒是可以想象……

“和你打还不容易，”他没好气地甩手一指，“就算我不想也逃不过常规练习赛的！……而且你们光盯着我有什么用，有空看着点不二周助啊别让他整天被澳洲人勾跑了！”

顺着他手指的方向，刚好可以看见用餐完毕的不二正引着诺亚·道尔吉亚往门外走，还体贴地侧身替后者挡住自动玻璃门。

四大校的部长们：“………………”

“那个盲人都可以，为什么我不行？”矛盾成功被转移，齐格弗里德在心里给自己比了个V字，“这跟你们什么关系都没有！我一定能约到他的，等着瞧吧！”

这下变成四个人齐刷刷用看傻子的眼神盯着他了。

“……你们那都是什么表情！”

“手塚，”迹部一脸惨不忍睹地切换回日文，“把这傻子拖走吧拜托你了……”

“都说了我做不到，”手塚推了推眼镜，“这家伙真的会咬人……”

“混蛋你们到底背着我在说什么！！！！！”

“……诺亚是有什么心事吗？”

两人沿着公园的林荫小路慢慢走着。

“……算是吧……今天早上去复查，复健的进度不太乐观。”放了爱犬去自由活动，诺亚用脚尖轻点试探着前方的道路，顺便把手里的自家制苹果派递给他的新朋友。

“抱歉，”他轻声说，“很突兀吧？但我不知道和哥哥该怎么开口……

“哥哥会变成现在这样，完全是因为我。我也希望，等治好了眼睛，能重新和哥哥一起站在赛场上……也许，我们也好，其他队员也好，就能回到过去的样子……

“之前医生说有希望的时候，我也曾经偷偷期待过，如果在W杯结束前至少能恢复一点视觉，我还有机会亲眼见见你……

“可是，如果治不好呢？会不会我再也不能拿起球拍……再比如，也永远不会知道不二究竟是什么模样了……？”

不二拍了拍他的手背。

“我有很多受到伤病困扰的好友，”他柔声说，“都是我很亲近、很重要的人……有人突然被诊断出严重的免疫疾病，甚至危及到生命，运动生涯几乎被判死刑……有人因为一连串的意外事故导致惯用手受伤，即使在物理治愈后依然留下心理创伤，差点就不能够回到我们身边……”

“可他们如今也都还在这片赛场上，每一个都是很优秀的球员。”他淡淡笑起来，“或许有人会称之为奇迹吧？但我更愿意相信这是他们努力的回报。不用急，诺亚……我相信奇迹也一定会青睐你……”

“但只有一点……回到过去是不可能的，”他的眼神变得有些遥远，“永远也不可能的……”

齐格弗里德没精打采地躺在沙发上，一个接一个往嘴里扔着小熊软糖。

俾斯麦从他身边路过，弯腰从冰箱里拿了罐啤酒，啪地一声拉开了易拉环。

“怎么了？这样子可不像你啊齐格，被博尔克看到怕不是要罚你去拌全队的土豆泥。”

“俾斯麦，你说要和日本人改善关系应该怎么做？”齐格弗里德盯着天花板。

俾斯麦：“……你终于想通打算和手塚改善关系了？”

齐格弗里德：“呸谁要和他搞好关系！……其实也不是，主要是假如对方都不肯跟你说话，怎么能让别人接受约战……”

“…………你终于下定决心要跟手塚国光决斗了？”

“都说了跟那家伙没关系啊！！！”

“……搞半天是表演赛那个漂亮男孩啊，”俾斯麦靠着沙发灌了一口啤酒，“我还在想你哪来认识别的日本人……”

齐格弗里德模模糊糊地嘟囔了几声，又往嘴里塞了一把软糖。

“Q.P.不是说那孩子是手塚的校友？你为什么不去问问手塚呢？”

“我……”

“那混蛋让我不要去打扰他”几个字在喉咙里转了一圈，又被咽了下去。

“可我觉得他们关系并不好，”他换了个角度，丢出了从那天以来一直梗在心里的疑问，“关系好的人会当着一体育馆的人把球朝对方的脸上打吗？”

俾斯麦：“……你说的好有道理我竟无法反驳。”

两个德国人一起陷入了沉思。

“……总之，”俾斯麦最后说，“如果对你来说，他只是一个敌人，要踩在脚下的无数对象中的一个，那采取什么态度都没关系；

“但假如他首先是一个独立的人，是你感兴趣的对象，其次才是约战的话，那你现在的态度确实有些过于傲慢无礼了。”

他拍了拍年轻队友的肩膀：

“日本人可是很讲究礼仪的，你看手塚……如果想和他正常对话，先从自己心平气和地说话开始吧？”

又是一天早晨。

不二正在和他的1001小团体们一起用餐时，齐格弗里德来到了他们的桌子前。

“我对自己之前的态度感到抱歉，不二周助，”他有些生硬地说，“但我的约战一直是认真的，希望你能考虑接受。”

“本大爷说了，不准。”对面的迹部拿指关节敲了敲桌子。

齐格弗里德看上去又像要气得跳起来，但最后他还是强行按捺住了自己。

“你看到了，”不二冲着迹部的方向偏了偏头，“我的队长不允许我这样做。”

“我认为这应该由你自己决定，而不是拿别人的意见当做理由。”

“你说得很对，”不二似乎有些意外地瞟了他一眼，“但你也该知道，这并不完全是我们两人的个人决定。”

“不出意外的话，我们的队伍还会在赛程里相遇。在那之前，即使我答应你的约战，也一定会有所保留，不可能展现自己全部的底牌，同样你也不会拿出100%的实力……这样的比赛无论结果如何，对你我而言都没有意义。我说的对吗？”

“……”齐格弗里德没想过这一点，但他说得好像也有道理。

“所以，”不二冲他微微一笑，蓝眼睛里仿佛有碎钻般的光芒在闪烁，“我可以答应你，把这场约战保留到我们双方的赛事都结束之后。……当然，如果直接在半决赛里撞见，那么也就没有这个必要了。”

——扑通、扑通。

被那双带着笑意的眼睛盯着，齐格弗里德突然觉得脸上发烫，比被十二月墨尔本的阳光曝晒还要灼热。

之前只是“敌人”的抽象概念突然演变成鲜活的人形，他第一次意识到，面前餐桌上坐着的可能是日本代表队最好看的四个人，而他刚刚居然也真的做到了之前赌气所说的——

他手足无措地愣在原地。四周传来压低的笑声，有些带着善意，有些带着好奇——

“那、那就这么说定了！你可一定要守信！”

他转身拔腿几乎是落荒而逃。

“…………”

不二啜了口咖啡，放下杯子，发现其他三人正以一种令人毛骨悚然的整齐姿态盯着他看。

“……我脸上有什么东西吗？”他忍不住拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴角。

“……”迹部忍不住长长叹了口气，伸手扶住额头，“你们来说。”

“如果不是我们真的很了解你……”幸村也叹了口气。

“可这样到处招花惹草真的很糟糕你知道吗不二君！”白石痛心疾首地敲着桌面。

不二眨了眨眼，又眨了眨。

“我不明白你们在说什么。”他说，用的是利利亚丹特·蔵兔座版标准外籍日语。

“闭嘴吧！骗鬼呢你！”

“我没有说任何假话啊，”他低下头，叉起一块蘸了辣酱的煎蛋，慢慢送进嘴里，

“除了其实我的半决赛对手不可能是他之外。”

“对吧？”

——————END——————

德国战之后。

齐格：？？？你们日本人之间到底都是什么关系？？？


End file.
